After After the veil
by LouBaker
Summary: Sequel to 'After the veil', so read that first. Sirius is back, so everything will be different. Will be multi-chaptered. Eventually.


**So because my brain will not shut up and leave me alone, I'm forced to write a sequel to **_**After the Veil**_**. If you haven't read that already, read it first or this will make no sense at all. This first chapter will be just a sort of link in, and then later chapters will be all my favourite parts of book seven, re-written with Sirius put back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_And so Remus kept pulling, until finally the veil gave up, and relinquished its hold. Remus was sent flying backwards and landed in a heap, with Sirius on top of him._

_"Sirius!" Remus yelled at the top of his voice, forgetting for a moment that he'd broken into the ministry and he really should keep quiet. "Sirius! Are you ok?" Remus rolled them over, looking at his beloved Sirius's face, whose eyes were worryingly closed. Remus felt a surge of hope as he checked his pulse, his heart was still beating. "Sirius, Sirius, wake up, please"_

_"R-Remus? Is that you? Oh Merlin, I thought you'd never find me, I was all alone in that-" His words were cut off as Remus kissed him, crying again. Both men held on tight, and they sure as hell were never letting go again._

Rolling them over again Sirius looked into Remus's eyes. "I take it you missed me then" he muttered. Laughing, Remus stood up, making Sirius moan a little at the loss of contact. He took his hand and dragged him to his feet.

"Come on. We need to get out of here. Like, now."

"Why?" Sirius looked a little confused as he looked around. "Wait, what happened to the others? Is Harry ok? I saw Dumbledore come in, is it over?"

Remus stiffened slightly, and let Sirius's hand drop. "Yeah, um... the thing is" Remus paused, searching for the right words. How could he even begin to explain what had happened "You've been gone, a err... a while"

Sirius swayed slightly on the spot "Merlin, how long?"

"It's been over a year. Sirius - a lot has changed since you...left. Dumbledore – he's dead"

There was a thump as Sirius sat down heavily on the floor. "He _what? _How can he be dead? How can this – what – why – _how_?"

"Listen Sirius, I know it's a lot to take in, but we really have to get out of here now – well, I'm not exactly supposed to be here. And you're supposed to be dead, so I think it best we sort this out elsewhere"

"Wait, you thought I was dead?"

"Oh , come on" Remus yanked his hand and they ran out of the ministry together.

"So _Dumbledore_ was killed by _Snivellus_?"

"For the last time, Sirius, yes."

"And I was pardoned by the ministry?"

"Yes, for Merlin's sake. Anyway, it's five days until Harry's birthday. Tomorrow, we move him to the burrow –"

"Why the burrow?" asked Sirius, interrupting yet again. "Why are we moving him at all? I thought you said there was some kind of charm over him as long as he stayed at His aunt and uncle's until he's seventeen?"

Remus looked at him. He understood, really. It was a lot to take in, so much had happened in the last year – he would probably struggle with it all too, in the same situation. But really, Sirius must be able to add one to Harry's age. He realised Sirius was still looking at him, expectantly. "Sirius," he said softly, "Sirius, he will be seventeen. In five days. We're moving him early so You-know-who doesn't have the chance to attack him the instant he comes of age."

Sirius just stared at the table. "Merlin, when did he get so old?"

"We all age quickly these days" Remus got up and cleared away their mugs of tea. They were sitting in the kitchen in Grimmauld place. Kreacher had disappeared again, so the two of them were alone. "Also, um, he probably still thinks you're dead. But you can come with us tomorrow – Kingsley is supposed to be coming to help protect Harry, but he's supposed to be protecting the Muggle prime minister really. You can take his place."

"Yeah, sure. It seems like only yesterday he was born."

"Yeah, I know" Remus turned away slightly. "well I'd better send word to Mad-eye that you're coming. And well – that you're alive I guess." Casting a patronus – Sirius raises his eyebrows at its form - Remus sent it on its way with the news.

"You know" murmured Sirius, standing up and walking round the table "I would have thought, in a whole year, that you'd have forgotten me"

Remus gave a gentle snort."Never." he looked Sirius in the eye and was forced to look away from the intensity of the gaze.

"I mean, I know I'm unforgettable, but I would've expected there to be someone else."

"No." Remus blushed slightly, causing Sirius to tilt his head and look at Remus in a way that he knew would make him say what was on his mind. "Well, Dora fancied- well I think she still does – me." Remus rushed a little, the proximity of Sirius making him a little nervous.

Sirius giggled a little. Pressing on, Remus muttered "I mean, her patronus is a wolf, for Merlin's sake."

When Sirius had stopped laughing, he finally managed to splutter out "Has she seen yours?" at which Remus shakes his head. "Well that would have been awkward to explain. I mean, it's not as good-looking a dog as I am, but it's reasonably obvious."

Remus chuckled slightly. "I managed to fend her off by claiming I was too old, poor and dangerous for her"

"Not to mention gay, and taken."

"Well I thought those last two were best left unsaid."

"Fair enough. Speaking of taken, come here. You're wearing far too much clothing for my liking."

**So anyway, sorry about all the talking they do. This is just a link in, so I can make book seven better with the re-addition of Sirius. Review, Please?**


End file.
